puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sayaka Miki
„Mami-san, mein Wunsch ist wahr geworden. Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso ich ihn bereuen sollte. Ich bin glücklicher als jemals zuvor!“ Sayaka Miki ist eine der Hauptprotagonistinnen von Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Sie ist zudem die beste Freundin von Madoka Kaname. Aussehen Sayaka hat blaue, kinnlange Haare, die auf der rechten Seite allerdings etwas länger sind. Auf der linken Seite trägt sie zwei goldene Haarklammern, die sie nach hinten gesteckt hat, sodass man ihr Ohr sehen kann. Ihre Augen sind blau. Wie Madoka trägt auch sie durchgehend ihre Schuluniform. Diese besteht aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind. Darunter trägt sie ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten noch einen schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock und braune Lederschuhe. Allerdings trägt Sayaka keine Kniestrümpfe wie Madoka, sondern dunkelblaue, nach oben gezogene Socken. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl besteht aus einem blau-weißen Kleid. Blau ist es an den Brüsten und an der Spitze des Rockes, und es ist an der Taille weiß. Das Kleid geht ihr gerade so über den Po, und der Rock hat einen asymmetrischen Schnitt. Dazu trägt sie einen weißen Umhang und blau-weiße Handschuhe, die fast ihre gesamten Arme bedecken. Unter dem Kleid trägt sie weiße Kniestrümpfe mit blauen Streifen, und als Schuhe trägt sie blaue Absatzstiefel. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form eines Halbmondes und ist ebenfalls blau. Ihre Waffe ist ein Entersäbel. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn des Animes ist Sayaka fröhlich, extrovertiert und burschikos. Sie hat gemeinsam mit Madoka von den Magical Girls erfahren. Als sie Mami Tomoe kennenlernten und diese starb, veränderte sich ihr Charakter immer mehr ins Negative. Dies wurde noch durch ihre eigene Laufbahn als Magical Girl verstärkt. Sayaka hat einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn und versucht daher eine heldenhafte Stellung beim Kämpfen zu erreichen, weswegen sie auch am Anfang mit Kyoko Sakura, einem anderen Magical Girl, verfeindet ist. Doch erst als sie sich besser kennenlernen, freunden sie sich langsam an. Nachdem Sayaka die Wahrheit des Soul Gems erfahren hatte, sah sie sich nicht mehr als Mensch an, sondern als einen Zombie. Deswegen muss sie ihre Liebe für ihren Kindheitsfreund Kyosuke Kamijo aufgeben. Dieser kommt mit Hitomi Shizuki zusammen, welche mit ihr und Madoka befreundet ist. Durch die Verzweiflung fängt Sayaka an verrückt zu werden und bezweifelt, dass sie für eine gerechte Sache kämpft. Letzten Endes verwandelt sie sich in die Hexe Oktavia von Seckendorff. Kyoko und Madoka versuchen Sayaka zurück zu verwandeln, scheitern dabei aber vergeblich. Kyoko beschließt, sich selbst und Sayaka mitsamt ihrer Hexenform zu töten, damit diese nicht alleine ist, wenn sie stirbt. Am Ende des Animes verhindert Madoka als Göttin der Hoffnung Sayakas Verwandlung in eine Hexe und führt sie an einen besseren Ort. Geschichte Sayaka im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs *Auf der ersten Drama CD: „Sunny Day Life“ beschreibt Sayaka, wie sie Hitomis Schlüpfer mit einem fragwürdigen Interesse beobachtete. Dadurch wird sie irgendwie pervers dargestellt. *Sogar Madoka weiß, dass das falsch ist. Sayaka in Oriko Magica „Madoka, was hast du vor, wenn du dahin kommst? Ich weiß nicht, warum Homura da draußen ist und kämpft, aber... du kannst ihr nicht helfen, oder, Madoka? Du würdest dich ihr nur in den Weg stellen. Deswegen... wird ‚Sayaka-chan‘ ihr auch helfen. Wir sind Freunde, oder? Ich kann sie das nicht tun lassen.“ *Sayaka wird in Kapitel 3 erwähnt. Aber trotzdem taucht sie nicht bis Kapitel 4 auf. Sie wird auch von Homura beschützt, sodass sie bis dahin nie den Pakt schließt. *Anders als in den anderen Timelines sieht Sayaka Homura als eine Freundin an. Das wird im Kapitel 7 gesagt. *Von Kapitel 5 bis 7 half sie Hitomi, vor den Attacken der Familiären zu entkommen, als die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von einer Hexenbarriere umhüllt wird. Madoka vereint sich wieder mit ihnen, und sie ziehen gemeinsam los, um Homura zu helfen. Madoka wird von Oriko getötet, und Sayaka und Hitomi werden dabei gesehen, wie sie um sie trauern, bevor Homura die Timeline neu startet. Sayaka in Kazumi Magica Die Silhouetten von Sayaka und Oktavia sind einmal während Umikas Erklärung der Hexen aufgetaucht. Diese sagte, dass Hexen der Endzustand aller Magical Girls sind. Sayaka in der Different Story Sayaka verhält sich hier perfektionistischer als in den anderen Medien. Oftmals ist sie von ihren Fehlern, die sie begeht, besessen und ist sich den Erklärungen der anderen bewusst. *In diesem Manga versucht Sayaka zu entkommen, als Mami anfordert, die Magie zu studieren, um Hexen finden zu können. *Es wird gezeigt, dass Sayaka in dieser Story auch andere heilen kann. *Sayaka taucht am Ende von Kapitel 4 auf. In Kapitel 7 wird gezeigt, dass Sayaka den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt und vermeidet, dass Mami in Gefahr gerät. *Als Hitomi ihr erzählt, dass sie Kyosuke ihre Liebe gestehen will, hält ihr Verantwortungssinn als Magical Girl sie davon ab, sie ihm zuerst zu gestehen. Wieder einmal ist sie nicht in der Lage, ihre eigene Selbstsucht zu ertragen. Das wird besonders dadurch hervorgehoben, dass sie Hitomi nicht aus einer Hexenfalle geholfen hat. *In Kapitel 8 erschöpfte Sayaka ihre Magie und wird zu einer Hexe. Laut Kyubey ist sie zu schwach, um irgendetwas Gutes zu erhalten, wenn es mächtigere Magical Girls gibt. *Im letzten Kapitel wird sie von Madoka wiederbelebt, die den Pakt mit Kyubey geschlossen hatte. Sayaka erinnert sich nicht daran, sich in eine Hexe verwandelt zu haben. Madoka rettete sie davor, von einer Hexe getötet zu werden. Bevor Sayaka gegen Walpurgisnacht antritt, entschuldigt sie sich bei Homura, indem sie sagte, dass sie ihre Handlungen missverstanden hat und beide Madoka beschützen wollen. Außerdem sagt Sayaka, dass sie Homura etwas schuldig ist und einen Weg findet, sich bei ihr zu bedanken, da diese einmal ihr Leben gerettet hat. Zuletzt wird sie dabei gesehen, wie sie gegen Walpurgisnacht antritt, bevor Homura die Zeit neu startet. Sayaka im PSP-Spiel *Es gibt eine Sayaka-Straße im Spiel, die anders als die im Anime ist. Das Szenario wurde von Gen Urobuchi überwacht, der auch das Drehbuch für den Anime geschrieben hat. Aber es gibt mehrere unterschiedliche Entwicklungen. Es gibt eine andere ‚Sayaka-Straße‘, in der es möglich ist, Sayaka davon abzuhalten, sich in eine Hexe zu verwandeln. Sie kann dann mit anderen Magical Girls kämpfen. **Es ist gut möglich, ein besseres Ende zu erhalten oder ein brutaleres als das im Anime. Beides hängt von der Wahl des Spielers ab. Es ist ebenso möglich, in der Sayaka-Straße oder in der Homura-Straße des PSP-Spiels Sayakas Wahnsinn und ihre Verwandlung aufzuhalten, sich in eine Hexe zu verwandeln. *Kyoko kann Sayaka davon abhalten, eine Hexe zu werden. *In der Bonusstraße hat Sayaka eine Konfrontation mit Hitomi über Kyosuke. Danach gesteht sie ihm ihre Liebe und ihre Identität als Magical Girl. Sayaka in der Rebellion Story Homulillys Barriere Bevor der Film anfängt, locken die Inkubatoren Homuras Soul Gem in ein Isolierungsfeld, welches das Recht des Zyklus nicht durchlässt. Das sorgt dafür, dass sich eine Barriere im Soul Gem bildet. Nachdem Kyubey das Feld umgeändert hatte, um der Barriere zu erlauben, die Opfer „einzuladen“, betrat Sayaka die Barriere mit Madoka und Nagisa Momoe (obwohl es im Film nicht ausdrücklich gesagt wird, ist Sayaka essenziell ein Engel für Madoka). Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, das Recht des Zyklus zu beobachten (welcher ihnen mehr Informationen über die Rückgabe des Hexensystems geben würde, als sie brauchen), vertraut sich Madoka mit ihren Erinnerungen und Kräften Sayaka und Nagisa an. Homuras Hexenbarriere ist ein falsches, idealisiertes Mitakihara, das die Erinnerungen der Menschen verändert, die darin gefangen sind. Sayaka ist nicht von den Veränderungen betroffen (was entweder daran liegt, dass sie ein Teil vom Recht des Zyklus ist oder dass sie mit Madokas Erinnerungen vertraut wurde), aber spielt bei dem Plan mit, Kyubey hinters Licht zu führen. Als der Film anfängt, ist Sayaka wieder einmal eine Schülerin der Mitakihara-Mittelschule und kämpft gemeinsam mit anderen Magical Girls gegen die Nightmares (Monster, die speziell in der Barriere erschaffen worden sind, um den Magical Girls einen Feind zum Kämpfen zu liefern). Es wird gezeigt, dass sie Kyoko näher steht, und zwar bleibt sie bei Sayaka zu Hause. Kyoko ist zudem jetzt auch Sayakas und Madokas Klassenkameradin. Obwohl Sayaka vorgibt, dass ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden, verhält sie sich angepasster als im Anime. Es wird angedeutet, dass sie alle Erinnerungen an die vorherigen Timelines beisammen hat. Als Hitomi aufgrund der Enttäuschung mit Kyosuke einen Nightmare gebährt, scherzt Sayaka, dass Hitomi sich einen unsensiblen Freund ausgesucht hat. Nachdem der Nightmare besiegt worden war, ist Sayaka diejenige, die Hitomi reinigt. Als Homura anfängt die Wahrheit der Barriere herauszufinden, verdächtigt sie Bebe, Nagisas Verkleidungsform. Das bringt Homura in einen Konflikt mit Mami, der damit endet, dass Homura unfähig gemacht wird. Sayaka rettet sie und schimpft sie aus, weil sie sich mit Mami gestritten und Bebe verdächtigt hat. Als Homura versucht die Zeit anzuhalten, verhindert Sayaka es, indem sie ihr Schwert in Homuras Schild stößt. Sayaka schimpft wieder mit ihr, weil sie sich zu viel auf ihre Magie der Zeit verlässt. Anschließend diskutiert sie mit Homura die Natur der Barriere aus. Dieser wird klar, dass die Hexe eine der fünf Magical Girls sein muss. Sayaka fragt Homura, ob es richtig ist, jemanden zu töten, der nach einer Welt sucht, in der jeder fröhlich sein kann. Anstatt zu antworten, erinnert sich Homura daran, dass Sayaka nicht existieren sollte und fragt sie, wer sie ist. Sayaka antwortet, dass sie genau die ist, für die Homura sie hält. Homura sieht dann Oktavias Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze, auf der die Mädchen stehen, und sie attackiert Sayaka. Diese entkommt, aber sagt Homura, dass sie darüber nachdenken sollte, ob sie wirklich das falsche Mitakihara zerstören will, weil es schlecht wäre, wenn Homura Reue fühlt. Letzten Endes wird ihr klar, dass sie die Hexe ist, und sie verwandelt sich in Homulilly. Kyubey sagt Madoka, dass sie ihre wahren Kräfte offenbaren soll, um Homura zu retten. Doch Sayaka erwidert, dass Madoka ihm nicht zuhören sollte. Sie sticht sich selbst nieder, um Oktavia und eine Armee an Familiären von anderen Hexen herbeizurufen. Die herbeigerufenen Familiären kämpfen gegen die Familiären von Homulilly oder attackieren die Decke der Barriere, indem sie sie zerbrechen. Während des Kampfes wird Sayaka von Kyoko gerettet und gibt zu, dass sie es bereut hat, Kyoko am Ende des Animes zu verlassen. Beide kämpfen dann gemeinsam gegen die Familiären, und Oktavia benutzt sogar Kyokos Speer, um ein weiteres Loch in Homulillys Barriere zu schlagen. Am Ende zerbricht Madoka die Decke der Barriere und offenbart Kyubeys Isolierungsfeld. Sie erreicht Homura Menschheit, und zusammen zerstören sie von innen das Isolierungsfeld. Als die Barriere verschwindet, steigt die Ultimative Madoka vom Himmel herab, um Homuras Soul Gem wiederzuerlangen. Sayaka und Nagisa erlangen sie gemeinsam in einem Wagen wieder. Aber Homuras Soul Gem wurde aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen in der Barriere verändert, und sie berührt Madoka, bevor diese ihr Soul Gem löscht. Homuras Handlungen zerreißen die Realität, und Madoka wird von ihrem göttlichen Ich getrennt. Sayaka wird von Farben umhüllt, die aus Homuras Soul Gem ausbrechen und sich dann im Universum verteilen. Akuma Homuras Universum „Selbst wenn du das sagst, werde ich eins nie vergessen: Du, Akemi Homura, bist zu einem Teufel geworden!“ Als ein selbsternannter Dämon kreiert Homura ein neues Universum. Aus unbekannten Gründen ist Sayaka die einzige, die ihre Erinnerungen wiedererhält. Außerdem kann sie nicht mehr zum Recht des Zyklus zurückkehren. Sie konfrontiert Homura damit und fragt diese, warum sie ein Fragment davon gestohlen hat. Homura antwortet darauf, dass sie nur Madokas Existenz als Mensch gestohlen hat. Sie sagt, dass es als Dämon nur notwendig wäre, sich gegen den Gott aufzulehnen. Sayaka ruft wieder Oktavia herbei und fragt Homura, ob sie das Universum zerstören möchte. Diese antwortet, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, weil alle Geister zerstört sind. Wenn die Zeit kommt, meint sie, dass sie froh sein würde, wenn sie ihr Feind wäre. Dann fragt Homura nach, ob Sayaka sich ihr wirklich entgegenstellen kann und klatscht in die Hände. Das führt dazu, dass Oktavia verschwindet. Homura sagt Sayaka, dass ihre Erinnerungen verändert wurden. Diese erwidert darauf, dass sie irgendwo anders war und ein Teil von etwas Größerem war, aber sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie sich gefühlt hat. Homura schlägt ihr vor, loszulassen und es zu akzeptieren, wieder zu ihrem menschlichen Leben zurückzukehren, aber Sayaka sagt, dass auch wenn ihre Erinnerungen weg sind, es eine Sache gibt, die sie niemals vergessen wird: Homura Akemi ist ein Dämon. Trotz dieser Bedrohung sagt sie, dass sie bei Madoka wenigstens so tun sollten, als seien sie befreundet. Homura verschwindet, und Sayaka wird von Hitomi und Kyosuke begrüßt. Obwohl sie ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat, sagt sie, dass sie sehr glücklich ist, von den beiden begrüßt zu werden. Hitomi findet, dass Sayaka merkwürdige Sachen sagt; diese gibt sich lachend einverstanden. Ein Schuss von Sayakas Hand zeigt, dass ihr Ring und ihre Markierung vom Soul Gem noch da sind. Trotzdem wird angezeigt, dass ihr Name verschwunden ist. Daraus wird gedeutet, dass ihre Kräfte weg oder versteckt sind. Am Ende des Films ist Sayaka zu sehen, wie sie sich mit Kyoko amüsiert, und es wird angedeutet, dass beide sich in dieser neuen Welt immer noch nahe stehen. Trivia „Ich habe mich entschieden, ein anderes Magical Girl als ihr alle zu werden. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mich selbst nicht denjenigen abgeben will, die andere ausnutzen und schwächen. Ich muss für meine Arbeit nicht belohnt werden. Ich werde meine Magie niemals zu meinem Nutzen machen. Ich werde sterben, wenn ich gegen die Hexen verliere. Das ist gut, denn ich werde nicht mehr gebraucht, wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, gegen Hexen zu kämpfen.“ *Das erste Schriftzeichen in ihrem Nachnamen (美) bedeutet „Schönheit“. Das letzte Schriftzeichen (樹) bedeutet „Baum“. Aber ihr Name kann auch mit dem Schriftzeichen 幹 geschrieben werden, was soviel heißt wie „Baumstamm“, oder auch mit den Schriftzeichen 神酒. Das wiederum heißt „Gabe für die Götter“. *Ihr Nachname kann auch als Vorname genutzt werden. *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben und hat keine besondere Bedeutung. Das Wort Sayaka (さやか【明か／清か, normalerweise in Hiragana geschrieben) kann auf Japanisch „klar“, „frisch“ oder „hell“ bedeuten. *In der offiziellen chinesischen Übersetzung werden die Kanjis 沙,耶, und 香 für ihren Namen verwendet. Die Zeichen haben keine besondere Bedeutung und werden hauptsächlich im phonetischen Wert auf Japanisch verwendet, um das Wort Sayaka als Namen wiederzugeben. Im Japanischen existiert kein offizieller Kanji ihres Namens. **Eine chinesische Übersetzung eines Fans ist der Kanji 爽, was soviel heißt wie „frisch“ oder „hell“. *Obwohl ihr Charakterdesign mit einem zweischneidigen Schwert dargestellt wird, benutzt sie im Anime oft ein säbelartiges Katana. Im Manga verwendet sie das Schwert ihres originalen Designs. *In der fünften Folge sagt Madoka, dass sie immer handelt, bevor sie nachdenkt, und sie kann sich schnell mit anderen streiten. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist sie freundlich, mutig und bereit, für andere hart zu arbeiten. Dazu sagte Homura, dass ihre gute Seite für ein Magical Girl fatal wäre. Ihre Freundlichkeit würde sie ignorant machen, ihr Mut würde sie rücksichtslos machen, und sie würde für ihre harte Arbeit nicht belohnt werden. *Als Sayaka sich in der achten Folge im Zug verwandelt, war das Schicksal der beiden Gastgeber offen, um es dem originalen Szenario von Gen Urobuchi darzulegen. Während Shinbo letztens bekannt gegeben hat, dass Sayaka die beiden Männer in Anime nicht getötet hat, wurden sie eigentlich im Manga getötet. **Die Szene mit den beiden Männern im Zug basiert auf einem wahren Ereignis, das Gen Urobuchi mit angesehen hat. Sayaka's sword has a scabbard but was never used in the anime. Sayaka's hairpin disappears when she transforms into magical girl form. According to Official Guidebook, both Shinbo and Aoki think it would be better to attach something instead. Aoki has tried adding another hairband with something in star or ball shape, but that would make her look like playing in a serious fight so she gave up such idea. Urobuchi said a cloak is flashy enough, however. Manga Time Kirara Magica volume 1 showed Sayaka in her transformed state with a new hairpin in the shape of ƒƒ, the musical notation for "fortissimo" or "very loud." This fits her musical theme and her bold personality. Apparently the staff finally found a design they're happy with. And finally the staff have the chance to give her that hairpin in the Madoka Magica Movie. According to Director Shinbo, this can be seem as compensation for her since she is such a character always suffers the fate. Her Seiyuu, Eri Kitamura also provided the voice of another Magical Girl whose first name was Miki and whose theme color was blue, in the anime series 'Fresh PreCure' In an interview, when asked about Madoka's casual clothes, Shinbo said that he forgot to have a scene where Sayaka also wear casual wears. He feels a little regret. As compensation, Sayaka wears casual clothes in Rebellion's OP. {| class="infobox" style="font-size:88%; width:300px;" |- ! colspan="2" color="#9F79EE" style="background-color:#363636; font-size:120%; padding:2em;" | Sayaka Miki |- style="color:; text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding: 1.5em; text-align: left;"| thumb |- | Name | Sayaka Miki 美樹 さやか (Miki Sayaka) |- | Geschlecht | Weiblich |- | Alter | 13-14 (geschätzt) |- | Haarfarbe | Blau |- | Augenfarbe | Blau |- | Größe | ca. 1,58 m |- | Synchronsprecherin | Eri Kitamura (JP) Esra Vural (DE)